Ashes of the Rose
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: The contract starts out as a pile of ashes, after reviving an amount of damned souls the contract blooms. Depending on the color, you either gain immortality or you die.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Scythe in hand, held within snowy skeletal fingers. Ebony cloak concealing my skull, I kneeled before the Death God, my master. I became his apprentice only a millennium ago, my training has earned me his favor... Never again would I have to watch over his pet! Now, I was receiving a new mission... that I was in control of.

"Apprentice," He began, "All of your training and experience has paid off for once."

My empty eye sockets glanced up at him, only to fall back onto the shaded ground below. "Master," I growled silently, as my fingers tightly gripped my weapon.

"Yes," He breathed.

There was a moment of silence; I could hear his cat purr in satisfaction as he stroked its fur. The animal only watched me, gazing at me with curious orbs.

I finally had to break the silence. "Master, what is the mission you were talking about earlier?"

He sighed, "Your mission, my apprentice..." He paused, the tension building around us. "I have decided to let you watch over and assist a certain clan... Which I have become interested in for a while,"

I glanced up him, as my curiosity murdered the invisible cat in my mind. "Who is the clan?"

He only smiled, "The Harisana Clan."

**. . . .**

I was now located in the library within the land my master ruled. Gaining as much information on the clan I was assigned to. I searched the shelves for the book on the family, then I found a book titled _"The Medics in the Shadows"_. I flipped through the pages, reading through the book to understand the group.

The knowledge I gained from that text gave me the information I needed. Though, their location was unknown.

Now... I have to search for them, and begin my mission.

* * *

_Well, yeah... I know this is short... but my writer's block is fading little by little, so I'll try an update as much as I can as it fades away into the darkness. For now, read and review... let me know if I should continue this, this idea has be formulating in my head for a while ^^'_

_Music: Goodbye (SR-71)_


	2. Cave of Roses

**Cave of Roses**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

I had been traveling for a while, searching for the clan I was assigned to. Gliding through the many villages that made up this land, each held different ideas and values... interesting strategies that gave them an advantage in combat. _I appear to be gaining more interest in these mortals than I expected. _

Í was gathering souls along the journey, though I was disgusted with the fact that some did not deserve to be damned for eternity... but given another chance at life.

**Apprentice, **my master's voice echoed throughout my skull. **What is taking you so long to discover the clan's location?**

I breathed, _"The book did not give the location..."_

**Well, **he growled. **Find their location before I lose my patience!**

As his voice faded away, I couldn't help but wonder why he always lost his patience with me... I actually listened to him! Then again, he has been troubled for the past few days.

**. . . .**

It was edging nightfall when I came to the entrance of a cave, the exterior was blessed with a multitude of roses sitting before the entrance... some were crimson, while others were ebony. Creating a sea of red and black, it was beautiful. I strolled closer to the opening and looked inside.

There was this small group clustered within the cave, I could tell very easily that they were excellent medics, their healing methods perfected over the years. As the moonlight glanced into the area, one of the members was visible.

She was in her early twenties, short snowy hair flowing in the light breeze that came by. Her light tan skin shined in the light, along with her deep navy orbs... She was about five foot three, as far as I could tell... The white and grey kimono tied everything together, making her appear to be rather gentle and shy. But from what I gained from the book, these people were skilled ninja as well as medics.

The woman with the deep navy eyes stared at me... and from that, I knew she was the beginning of the clan's interesting journey in this world.

Yet, there was something that I needed to do first... So, I walked into the realm where she and the others were.

**. . . .**

There was nothing but dead silence, the group staring at me in fear... except for the girl who caught my eyes. She stared at me in wonder, not scared by me whatsoever... it was odd. She began to walk over to me, one of the members stood in front of her to block her path... she only slipped by them.

I lifted my hood from my skull as the girl was now standing before me. "What is your name?" I asked, seeing that she showed no fear.

"... Airi Harisana," She replied.

**. . . .**

I was now walking around outside the base with Airi, she was so different from the others... more open to things. As we walked, she was telling me things about her clan... which reminded me of my mission.

"Airi," I began, "This may sound odd to you... but, I need your clan's assistance with my mission..." I paused.

"What's the catch?" She responded.

I breathed, "I will be part of your life and give you a tattoo that decides whether you die or not depending on the people you revive, what do you think?"

She smiled, "Alright."

And with that answer, the contract was beginning to take shape.

* * *

_Music: This Is Letting Go (Rise Against) My Name - Wearing Me Out (Shinedown) I'm Not Alright (Shinedown) Enemy Inside - Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) Lost In Darkness (Escape the Fate) Bring Me to Life (Evanescence)_

_So, here's chapter 1... head to my profile to see the disclaimer and note for this story. Read and review, please... It keeps the writer's block away :)_


	3. Part of Life

**Part of Life**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The years have come and went, passing at a usual slow pace, though at points their speed increased to a point where I had difficulties trying to keep up. The amount of souls being carried was weighing me down, though Airi was able to lighten my load with her medical techniques... Along with the help of the contract we made.

_"As I said before, depending on the color of the tattoo once it fully blooms... you either gain immortality or die."_

I explained that every time she was reviving someone over the years. But, that was about three years ago, for now... I was located in the back of a bar in Konoha. Airi was with her friend Katsu; she was on my death list from time to time due to her habits. Katsu had long ebony hair, bright silver eyes, and an interesting design branching from her shoulder to the mid-section of her light tan arm. At that moment, I glanced at Airi's tattoo. It was still a small pile of ashes, though there was a light emerald stem growing out of it.

**. . . .**

Simply after the visit to the bar, the two Kunoichis were walking through the village, the illuminating afternoon sun was soon setting on the horizon, I could tell that Airi was on the edge of exhaustion... although, that was when three figures emerged from the shadows under the canopy tree-tops.

From what I could see, they were the three Sannin of the Leaf Village. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the one that has intrigued me... Orochimaru, I knew what was going to happen to all of them in the future... horrible fates for at least two of them.

_"Hey Airi," _I breathed, trying to get her attention.

"Yes," She replied, gazing down at her shadow.

I slipped into her shadow, taking its form rather easily. _"Do you remember when I said, that I would be part of your life?"_

She only smiled, "Of course... Why?"

_"Well, being part of your life allows me to choose your "soul mate"." _I responded calmly.

She only stared at me, curiosity swimming in her ocean orbs. "Really…?"

_"Yep, and I think I found the perfect one for you."_

Her smile only grew, "Who?"

As I disappeared, she glanced up... deep navy eyes meeting a golden gaze, time only seemed to stop. The two lost in each other's eyes, souls connecting in an instant... in a way. As the two broke their gaze, Airi was blushing a bright crimson... While the Sannin only sighed, a tint of crimson present on his cheeks, which had faded quickly as his team walked off in the opposite direction of Airi and Katsu, heading deeper into the village.

**. . . .**

After the encounter she had, Airi and Katsu went their separate ways. Katsu went to her home, while Airi was sitting under a tree in a clearing outside the village, I was besides her... staring at her.

_"Are you wondering why I paired you up with Snake Eyes?" _I questioned, trying to awaken the silence dwelling around us.

She did not answer for a couple minutes, though when she did... it was rather quiet. "You are putting me with a Sannin, why?"

I sighed, my facade being broken. "Well, I honestly find the man to be interesting; he is one of the people I do not want dead... I am trying to change his path by placing you with him."

"... So, I am like an angel to him?" She asked.

I meditated on her question for a minute, "In a way, yes... but, we need to see how he reacts to this."

She only smiled, her fingers lying against her kimono. She was silent; I could see the answer in her eyes... I could tell that she was actually, happy.

* * *

_Music: __In the Middle of the Night (Within Temptation) __Never Give Up (Stealing Eden) __Amaryllis (Shinedown) __Behind Closed Doors (Rise Against)_

_Here's Chapter 2, I'm honestly happy that people are reading this... That makes my day even more awesome. So, as always... Read and Review, let me know if you like it... I enjoy typing up these chapters :)_


	4. Change of Scenery

**Change of Scenery**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After the conversation Airi and I had, we went back to the compound she had here. As she was getting ready for bed, I was strolling through the halls of the building. It was actually a really nice place in my opinion. When I returned to the room, Airi was already in her bed... asleep. I only grinned; _these mortals always seem to interest me for some odd reason. _

**. . . .**

I had left Airi to search for Snake Eyes; I was able to leave those I was connected to at night... though I had to join up with them by morning. I had been walking the streets of Konoha for a while now... just searching for Orochimaru. _This is becoming tedious, when am I going to find him! _Although... as I said that, I had stumbled into a clearing without realizing it. I stayed in the shadows as I watched the shinobi in the distance train. He appeared to be in the middle of a fight with a shadow clone, I noticed the few cuts on his ashen arms. I watched as he continued to battle his clone... though, of course, the true shinobi towered over the copy. The clone had faded into a puff of smoke; this gave me the chance to confront him.

I silently strolled over to him as he was cleaning out his wounds and bandaging them up by the small lake that dwelled in the clearing. As my shadow was about to come in contact with his own, he began to stand up and then turned around... meeting my gaze.

**. . . .**

The Sannin and I had been in what appeared to be a staring contest, but that was not the case. His golden orbs watched my hollow eyes; he was beginning to back away from me and was now walking on the water. I followed him, _"Don't worry Orochimaru, I am not here to hurt you." _When I said that, he paused... pulling up a kunai, keeping his guard up.

"How do you know my name?" He hissed under his breath. "Who are you?" He added, growling in the process.

I sighed and kept a little distance between us. _"The only reason to why I know your name,"_ I paused. _"Is because, I am Death."_

He only glared, "In other words, you are the Grim Reaper?"

I smiled, _"Exactly."_

I watched as his guard dropped and he began to walk towards me.

**. . . .**

It was late in the evening, Orochimaru and I had been talking for what seem to be forever, which I did not mind at all.

"So," Orochimaru began, breaking the silence between us. "About earlier today,"

_"Does it have anything to do with Airi?" _I asked, but that was when I saw his eyes light up a bit.

"... Is that, her name?"

I only gazed at him, _Good... We are on the same page. _I smiled,_ "Yep, she's pretty... Isn't she?"_

The Sannin was silent, "... She's beautiful," He finally replied. I could hear him add under his breath, "I would like to know her a bit more."

_Everything is going as planned, good. _

**. . . .**

After the encounter with Orochimaru, I had returned to the compound. Airi was still asleep on her bed, I caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure standing at the window, I stared at the figure fully... but the figure was gone in an instant. I shrugged it off, though there was a feeling in the area where my stomach would have been, that figure was going to be an issue. I slipped back into Airi's silhouette and slept peacefully.

* * *

_Music: Lost In Stereo (All Time Low) Lost (Avenged Sevenfold) Fallen Angels (Black Veil Brides) White Rabbit (Egypt Central)_

_Hey guys :) I know this chapter is short, but just one or two reviews and the next chapter will be up... Feedback is nice ^^_


End file.
